boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of GT-2 Base
The Battle of GT-2 Base was a crucial battle that took place over and inside GT-2 Base during the final days of the School War between the Armies of Organa and the Girl-Team. History The battle Thompson, McKeen, and Charles intervene Following the capture of nearly every member of the Decemahead, Steven Thompson initially wanted to team up with Summer Petersen, only to find out Petersen had helped initiate the kidnappings. He went to Andrew Hendersen's house as a result, wondering if he had escaped, only to encounter Charles there. Helen McKeen walked in, saying she was with him too, before having a panic attack when Charles briefly explained the situation. Thompson managed to calm her down and told her that he would continue to fight and it was her choice to stay or engage, promising to accommodate whatever her needs were, but he assured her that if she continued fighting, she would be a true member of the Armies of Organa. Thompson's words proved effective and they moved to rescue the leaders. The three Boy-Team members fought their way through the defenses to GT-2 Base, which was already under bombardment, and managed to infiltrate the base, only to find the prisoners being held at the very top floor. Not long after they arrived to the room, Emily Watson appeared before them. The trio fought their way into the Generator Complex and into a labyrinth of catwalks. Emily split the two apart after Helen was forced over the ledge. Steven forced Emily toward a hall with laser fields. By the time Helen caught up to the two combatants, she was kept back by the laser barriers. When the barriers opened, Helen did not catch up in time. This left Steven to duel Emily alone. Steven struggled against Emily, who eventually stabbed him, but in the wrong place. The fields soon switched off, and Helen lashed out at Emily. After another bout of swordplay, Helen disarmed Emily. As such, Emily chose to flee. Emily mounted her speeder bike, sped out of the generator and raced towards the docking platform where her private ship waited. Helen pursued on her own speeder, but lost her laser sword in the process. As Helen caught up, Emily attacked with a staff. Helen managed to grab the weapon, and when Emily attempted to retake it, she pulled Helen onto her bike. When they arrived on the platform, they fell off the bike, which skidded off the platform and fell into the pit nearby. The two opponents recovered quickly, Helen brandishing the staff against the blaster-wielding Emily. Disarming the mutant, Helen assaulted Emily. Emily fought back and engaged her in a melee. Emily threw Helen across the platform, with Helen barely managing to grab onto the edge. Emily retrieved the staff and advanced on Helen to deliver the killing blow. However, Helen reached for Emily’s blaster. Blasting aside Emily’s weapon, Helen seized the advantage and held her enemy at gunpoint. Emily, however, managed to escape. Steven, Helen, and Andrew were later recaptured by Summer Petersen, but Summer secretly let them go free. Dueling Valiera Nelson Summer Petersen headed outside, where she saw Valiera Nelson calling for Blaise Parton before unexpectedly becoming visible out of nowhere and murdering Corey Gonzalez, angering Petersen and confirming Nelson's suspicions that Petersen was not what she seemed. Petersen and Nelson, who chided her for her act of mercy, faced off with laser swords. Emerging victorious, Valiera took Summer's blade and revealed that her biological father was Summer's father and Summer was Valiera's sister. She decided at last to leave Summer behind, as killing her was not worth the consequences upon her. The Orc demon Eventually, Steven Thompson discovered Hilary J Black's existence. Thompson was dismayed that Black was enormous, much larger than he had expected. Upon realizing the Orc demon was blocking their only path out of Thunder Quarters, the newly reassembled members of the Decemahead hatched a desperate plan to lead Hilary J Black out of the building and hopefully to her death via Boy-Team bombardment waiting outside. They revealed themselves to Black, who responded by attacking with telekinetic flourishes, forcing the members to scatter. Black asserted that the Decemahead had no sanctuary from her, but Arcus, who was flanking two members of the Decemahead, insulted her to get her attention. He immediately began enchanting a series of matches to fly at the Orc demon. When they struck her, each match left three times as much flame than it should have. Hilary whirled around and gave chase. Arcus threw up a magical wall of brick, hoping Hilary would crash into it. Hilary was neither truly hurt nor impeded, and as Thompson realized this, Cooper Miller opened fire on Hilary, to no effect. Suddenly, Dustin realized that the dungeon was far bigger than it appeared and convinced Thompson to follow him inside, as he had cleverly deduced that they may find something that can assist in killing the Orc demon. The entire group followed them in, initiating a perilous game of cat-and-mouse through the halls of the fortress, doing everything in their power to encumber the pursuing Orc demon as they raced towards the entrance to Thunder Quarters. Thompson went swinging forward on the tether. Lunging forward, he kicked Hilary in the eye, but she closed her eye just in time and he continued his descent. Landing on the ground, he heard Hilary firing acid, and dodged the vat by leaping off the platform just in time to evade certain death. Suddenly, Helen McKeen and Sierra began dropping piles of rubble onto Hilary's head that had been left there after the Mission to Thunder Quarters. Aftermath Pleasant Grove Incorrectly believing that the Boy-Team had received assistance from the men of Pleasant Grove, Black left to destroy Pleasant Grove. Petersen protested, but Black claimed she would spare her in order to watch the people die. Amid the distraction, Petersen climbed on her back and forcibly pulled Thompson on with her. With her enemies clinging to her back, she then flew from her fortress, and took flight toward the unsuspecting Pleasant Grove, leaving Thompson and presumably the others dumbstruck at the horror they have unleashed. When Hilary J Black arrived at Pleasant Grove, she began causing devastating damage to all within. Thompson most unwillingly dove into Hilary's throat, where he entered her digestive tract to slash her heart to pieces. Thompson succeeded, though he was gravely injured in the process and taken to recover. After the Orc demon's death, the people turned to Steven Thompson for aid in rebuilding their lives. The death of Hilary had massive consequences, though it also helped end the war. Consequences The Battle of GT-2 Base and the resulting death of Hilary J Black both had massive consequences. Appearances * * * Category:2012 events Category:Battles of the School War